Ang Kwentong Malufet
by KuletXCore
Summary: Produkto ng boredom. 9001% Kalokohan. Certified walang kwenta. Basahin nyo kung trip nyo. xDDD Sorta inspired by my own challenge.
1. Part 1: Ang PreCure at ang 187

Isang araw, may mag-best friend na sina Maki Kenzaki, Shaii Runtarou, at Hikari Tainaka. Kumakain sila sa tabi-tabi, nagdadaldalan at nagsosound-trip. Ngunit isang araw, may biglang lumabas na isang malaking halimaw. Ang halimaw na ito ay pangit, mahaba, may dumi sa bibig at bakla. "Hoy! andito na aketch! Sino ang lalaban sa akin?" biglang nag matigas ang gay taiitenn.

"KAMI!"

Lumabas ang tatlong lalaki na sina Kyon Mamuko, Neru Otonashi at si Roan Cocoda, ang 187 aka "D' Taiitenn Killerz". "Bumalik ka doon sa Baclaran! Doon ka na lang tumakbo, wag dito!" ang sabi ng lider na si Roan. "ah, ganon. Pwes. Etong sa inyo!" Fail na sinapak ng taiitenn ang 187. Nagtago ang 187 sa wall at biglang kumanta ng pasigaw ang taiitenn "I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL! HABANG AKO'Y NAG BREAKING WALL!" Sumakit ang tenga ni Neru habang nababasag ang wall na pinagtataguan ng 187. "Manahimik ka nga! Ang sakit sa tenga! Saka isa pa, di benta yang joke mo!"

Biglang nagpalabas ng dark aura ang gay taiitenn at nakita ito ng 187 at ng mga magkakaibigan. "Patayin na natin 'tong dambuhalang bading na ito!" "hindi ninyo kaya yan!" sumabat si Maki habang nagsasalita si Kyon. "Maki? Anong ginagawa niyo rito? Delikado 'to!" pababalang sinabi ni Kyon. "Nakita mo ang aura ng taiitenn?" "Oo." "Kaming bahala diyan. Shaii! Hikari!" pumunta sina Shaii at Hikari kay Maki. Ginamit ni Hikari ang natatago niyang powers para mapalabas ang dalawang cellphone na may tatlong linya sa cover at may ginawa sila sa phone, naghawak sila ng kamay at itinaas ang kabila. "PreCure Bass Drop, GO!" sigaw nila. "OK!" reply ng phone. Biglang nagliwanag ang lugar at nagkaroon ng dubstep sa paligid na narinig ng mga 187. Pagkawala ng liwanag, iba na ang itsura nina Shaii at Maki. Nagmukha silang Super Twins, pero di sila Super Twins.

"Cure Equinox!" Sabi ni Maki. "Cure Summit!" sabi naman ni Shaii.  
"Kami ang PreCure!" Pasigaw nilang sinabi.

Ang mga PreCure ang mga Tagabantay laban sa mga masasama. Ang mga cures ay pinamumunuan ni Hikari na siya rin nilang source of Power. Biglang naalala ng 187 ang mga "PreCure" na tumulong sa kanila laban sa isang taiitenn. "Kayo yun? I can't bilib it!" Humanga si Roan. Biglang Dumating si Mikaru Kurumi. May dala ring cellphone. "Mikaru, Ikaw rin?" Naitanong ni Roan ngunit di siya pinansin ni Cameron. "PreCure Bass Drop, GO!" "OK!" nagliwanag ulet ang lugar. pero this time, ibang dubstep ang tumugtog.

"Cure Wub!"

Hangang-hanga si Roan. "Anlufet!" "Magtulungan tayo, Roan!" Ayaya ni Wub kay Roan. "Sige! 187, SUGOD!" Umatake ang 187 sa taiitenn na kanina pa natin iniitsapwera. "Humanda na kayo sa akin! Haa!" Jinombag niya ang 187 at nasipa siya sa likod ng mga PreCure. "Aray! Sino yun? Sapakin ko!" Biglang nagalit ang taiitenn at sinubukan niyang tapakan ang mga PreCure ngunit mas malakas sila at natumba ang taiitenn. "Sige na! Hikari, Ilabas ang Wub Cannon!" nilabas ni Hikari ang Boga -este- Wub Cannon gamit ang powers niya. "Ready?" Tanong ni Equinox sa mga kasama niya. "Ready!" Sagot ng 187 na nakalabas ang espada. "Wehh. Epal. Di kausap." banat ng mga Cures. "Di naman kayo ang kausap namin eh. Diba mga tol?" Rebut ng 187. "Ah, ginaganyan nyo kami?" "Sorry naman." "Wala." "Sorry na nga ehh." biglang sumigaw ang taiitenn. "Hoy! anong kaguluhan to?" "Wehh, epal." sagot ng lahat. "Patayin na natin 'tong hayop na to!" ang suhestiyon ni Neru sa mga kasama niya. "SIGE!" sagot ng lahat. "PreCure Wub Cannon, CHARGE!" Ang sabi ni Summit habang nagreready silang lahat sa paglusob. "BANGarang, FIRE!" nagsipag atake ang lahat sa bading na taiitenn. "Hindi Maaari!" na-finger na siya ng espada at natamaan ng Rocket. Patay. "SUCCESS!" ang sigaw ng lahat. Nagbalik na sa dati sina Shaii, Maki at Mikaru. Nawala din ang mga debris ng laban nila na parang walang nangyari. "Ang astig non!" napahanga si Neru. "Salamat. Kung hindi dahil sa inyo, Hindi natin mapupuksa ang baklang taiitenn." ang sabi ni Roan kay Maki. "Wala yon. 'Diba, magkakaibigan tayo?" Sabi ni Maki. "Oo nga, ang magkakaibigan, nagtutulungan!" ang hirit ni Hikari. "TAMA!" ang sabing lahat.

At doon nagtatapos ang Part 1. 


	2. Part 2: Skul Banda at ang Goddes of Kpop

Lipat naman tayo sa susunod na eksena, Kung saan ang bida ay si Arlaii Yasumi. ¼ Hapon, ¼ Korean at ½ Pinoy. Siya ang Dyosa ng K-pop kaya naghahari ang pagkakoreano sa lugar nila. Pero may isang grupo na hindi sumasabay rito. At ito ang Skul Banda na binubuo nina Tomoko Mondai, Raiza Amane, Aren Jagger, Ethan Kamijou at ni Kayr Yagami. "Kanta tayo!" ayaya ni Ethan. "Sige!" Nilabas ni Tomoko ang kanyang iPad at nagsimula silang mag-record. "Hi!" Bati ni Tomoko. "Kami po ang Skul Banda at kakanta po kami" Pasabi ni Aren. "Enjoy!" Pabati ni Raiza. "Ethan…" Pasabi rin ni Raiza para magumpisa nang mag-gitara si Ethan. At nagsimula silang kumanta ng "Fire Away, Fire Away" at hindi nila alam na ito ang magpapakawala sa mga tao na na apektuhan ng Sumpa ng Kpop na nilagay ni Arlaii. Pagkatapos nilang kumanta, nagpahabol ang mga natitirang miyembro ng Skul Banda. "bye bye!" ang sabi ni Kayr. "Request lang kayo sa comments." sabi ng gitaristang si Ethan. "Lab ya, Chicsa!" ang pahabol ni Aren. "Bye!" sabi ni Tomoko bago niya itigil ang recording. "Upload kona 'to ahhh…" nang buksan ni Tomoko ang kanyang FB, Puro Kpop ang nasa kanyang news feed. "O sige, Uploading!" at pagkaupload nito, umepekto na ito sa mga tao ang video at nawala na sila sa sumpa. At dahil doon, bumaha ng requests sa comments at naconvert na rin si Arlaii bilang "God of Muziks"… 


	3. Chapter 3

At nagising na si Hitsari Masamoto sa kanyang napanaginipang Mito. at nasa aligid niya ang lahat ng mga tauhan sabay kanta nila ng "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU…" "Di ko pa birthday! malayo pa!" hirit ni hitsari sa kanyang mga bisita. nagkumpulan sila sa isang tabi, tumingin sa camera at nagsambit sila ng isang malakas na "NYEE!"

THE END. 


End file.
